The Best Gift Ever
by Aubrey Simone
Summary: Christmas was always special, but this one would be the one that Kagome would never forget...Sesshomaru was sure of it. COMPLETE
1. Santa

**The Best Gift Ever**

**Pre-Note: **Well, this is my response to summerbirdy's Drabble December Challenge over on Dokuga. I'll update once a day this month (four times today to catch up). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 4_

**December 1—Santa**

"Secret Santa?" Higurashi Kagome asked, folding her legs under the table. "Didn't we try that last year?"

The headmistress of Shikon Private Academy for Gifted Children crossed her arms over her chest, something like a smirk crossing her lips. "Yes we did, Higurashi-san," she responded, "and believe me, I remember what happened." A myriad of snickers met her statement, and she held up a hand to quiet her staff. "However, I think we'd have better success this year, so please write your name on a slip of paper and pass it forward."

Kagome pulled a notepad from her purse, scribbling her name down and passing the scrap of paper forward. As she settled once more, her eyes met the golden-brown ones of Yamaguchi Sesshomaru, and with a nod of recognition, Kagome turned her attention back to Nakagawa Sango as she continued the meeting she'd called when the children had gone home for the day, looking down to take notes the way she always did.

Unbeknownst to her, Sango and Sesshomaru shared a knowing glance, and as Sango began to pace the neat, orderly rows of the classroom, the slip of paper with Kagome's name on it passed from one hand to the other, and Sesshomaru smiled a secret, pleased smile.

It was going to be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there's that! Be on the lookout for the next three chapters, and don't forget to drop a review!

**Words: **218


	2. Snowflakes

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 4_

**December 2—Snowflakes**

Fingers pressed against the glass of the classroom window, Kagome ignored the sounds of the party going on behind her, gazing instead at the cloudy sky. _Any minute now…_

"Most people come to a party to enjoy it, Higurashi-san."

Kagome started at the deep, rumbling baritone and then smiled up into deep, golden brown eyes of a fellow teacher and one of the few people she spent time with outside of work. "It's supposed to snow today," she said by way of explanation, turning back to the window.

Sesshomaru leaned one shoulder against the glass. "How do you know that it'll happen right now?"

She smiled again. "I can feel it."

And just as the words left her lips, a pair of delicately beautiful snowflake drifted down to stick against the glass between them. Kagome sighed happily. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Sesshomaru hummed, but he wasn't looking at the snowflakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>148


	3. Ribbons

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 3 of 4_

**December 3—Ribbons**

Arts and crafts day was always the messiest time of the week, but Kagome wasn't going to gripe; if ribbons and glitter kept the little ones quiet then she'd pull ribbons and glitter out of her ears with absolutely no complaint.

A light knock against the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and after murmuring for the children to finish their projects, she stood and found Sesshomaru leaning against the wall in the hallway. Keeping one ear tuned to her class, Kagome smiled. "Good afternoon, Yamaguchi-san."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in response, and then, with muted amusement in his eyes, reached up and plucked something from her hair—a ribbon.

The flush that spread over her cheeks lasted for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>125


	4. Star

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 4 of 4_

**December 4—Star**

There was trouble brewing in the front hall, and with parents on their way for pick up, Sesshomaru prayed that the little girl making that massively disappointed face would hold off on the—a wail split the air—…crying.

He sighed internally, and made his way across the hall, kneeling carefully before the bawling girl. "Rin-chan, what's wrong?"

Valiantly, Hasegawa Rin fought her tears, tiny fists balled tightly on the straps of her orange and yellow checkered backpack. "S-Shippo-kun took my star!" she sniffled, large fat tears dripping from her chin.

Quirking one brow, Sesshomaru turned to look for the accused young man, only to find him holding onto Kagome's hand, a nearly frightened expression on his face. Sesshomaru straightened and nodded. "Good afternoon, Higurashi-san."

"Good afternoon," the petite woman returned jovially, gently releasing the hand of the boy beside her. "I think you lost one."

Sesshomaru gave Shippo a calm, non-threatening glance. "Indeed I did." Large turquoise eyes darted nervously for an escape, and Sesshomaru observed the glint of a silver star stuck to the lapel of his blue coat. Knowing that Shippo's star was already adhered to his shirt, Sesshomaru murmured, "Shippo-kun, Rin-chan is missing her star…Would you happen to know where it went?"

Instantly, the child shook his head, and glancing at Sesshomaru with a mildly surprised light in her eyes, Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, Shippo-kun, if you see it, do you think you could give it back?" she asked gently, kneeling to talk on Shippo's level. He nodded, hesitantly, and Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, Shippo-kun! That star was very important to Rin-chan, and I'm sure she'll be _very_ happy to have it back."

The conversation ended then, and with a final smile at the children and a sly, knowing wink to Sesshomaru, the sprightly teacher made her way back to her class.

Sesshomaru observed, just moments later, that when Shippo passed Rin's silver star back to her, Kagome's smile became just a touch brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's the last update for tonight! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and thanks for reading! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review—your feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Words: **332


	5. Gold

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 2_

**December 5—Gold**

"So whose name did you get?"

Eyes glinting gold in the weak winter sunlight, Sesshomaru tucked his hands into his pockets and gave her a sidelong glance. "Someone."

"Someone who?"

"Someone who teaches a class."

"What class?"

"One of them."

"Which one?"

"A special one."

"But every class is special, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it a man?"

"Perhaps."

"Is it a woman?"

"Perhaps."

"Do I know them?"

"Perhaps."

Frowning—he hadn't been so tightlipped about his name last year—Kagome lengthened her strides and peered up into his face. When he avoided her gaze, she giggled. "It's Kagura, isn't it?"

"…hnn."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** In case anyone was wondering, each chapter is a different day, hence the dates!

**Words: **100


	6. Chime

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 2_

**December 6—Chime**

The ring of her doorbell—a special one that played the first few chiming notes of Jingle Bells—instantly brought a smile onto Kagome's face. She padded in her socks to the door, and upon seeing Sesshomaru standing on the other side, her smile widened.

"Are you ready?"

"Aren't I always?"

The dry humor in his voice made her laugh, and she let him in, fully prepared to spend a few hours in his surprisingly good company.

Time ticked by slowly, and as Kagome wrapped her collection of Christmas gifts for their coworkers, Sesshomaru watched her, entranced.

She was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Ah, the wonders of having an internet connection! That's the last update for tonight my lovelies! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Words: **100

_p.s. – reviews are lovely!_


	7. Family

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

**December 7—Family**

"So how's work going, dear?"

"Great, as always." Her mother hummed, and Kagome took another bite of an experimental gingerbread cupcake. "These are really good, Mama."

"Are they?" Cradling a blue mixing bowl in one arm and stirring the batter inside with a wooden spoon, Higurashi Satori smiled. "Good. I was hoping they came out right."

"You should sell the recipe," Kagome suggested. "Sesshomaru's brother owns a restaurant, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting in a word for you."

"Oh dear, I couldn't bother him like that."

Kagome grinned. "Oh come on, Mama. He's almost like family to you."

Satori hummed. "You know," she said after a moment, "he _could_ be family if you would just marry the man."

Instantly Kagome flushed, and Satori chuckled at her spluttering. "Mama! You know I don't think of him that way!"

But her face spoke of a different story, and Satori made a mental note to inform Sango of that particular development.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>160


	8. Lights

**December8—Lights**

"Sesshomaru!"

Looking up, Sesshomaru inclined his head toward the approaching store clerk. "Miroku." He briefly inspected the bell and tassel covered hat on the man's head, and when he met Miroku's gaze again, there was a "don't you dare say one thing about it" expression on his face. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's in the contract that we wear whatever the boss tells us to wear," Miroku grumbled, blowing a tassel out of his face. "I only have to endure it for the Christmas season."

"Hnn."

"But what are you doing here? I thought the limit for gifts was twenty bucks?"

Sesshomaru hummed. "It is."

"Then…?"

Sesshomaru looked up, gave the man a blank stare, and then turned back to the display case and pointed. "Reserve that one."

Instantly, Miroku's eyes lit up with understanding, and he opened the case, removing the piece in question. "You're really gonna do it, aren't you?"

"Hnn."

Miroku's knowing chuckle followed him all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ohhhh, Sesshomaru's gonna buy something expensive! Any guesses what?

I used the prompt very vaguely in this chapter, but hopefully it still came across right. Thanks for reading!

**Words:** 160


	9. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 2_

**December 9—Christmas Tree**

Kagome tucked her hands further into her coat pockets, craning to look up at the massive, ten foot pine tree.

"You want this one?"

She pursed her lips. "Will it fit in the front hall?"

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled up, and then slid back to her. "Perhaps."

Her mouth twisted. "Sango should've come—doctors visit my toe."

Sesshomaru chuckled and stepped closer to the tree, reaching up to knock a bit of snow off of one of the branches. "It will work."

He sounded certain, and Kagome smiled. The grin he sent her in return made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you are! I apologize for not updating yesterday, but that means that you get two chapters today! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Words: **100


	10. Cookies

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 2_

**December 10—Cookies**

The bag she handed him smelled like gingerbread, and as she slipped into the chair across from him, Sesshomaru pulled the little red handles apart and peered inside. The cheerily decorated faces of two gingerbread men stared back at him. He cocked a brow at her.

"I wanted to get you something, but I know you didn't want me to spend any money so I made them myself," Kagome explained, a smile gracing her beautiful face. She folded her hands on the tabletop. "I hope you like them."

The generosity of her gesture touched him. He hadn't really gotten anything for his birthday in years—at least not from anyone outside of his family. He smiled, and the blush that spread across her cheeks was endearing.

He decided that it was time to move on with his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there's the last one for today! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Words: **138


	11. Crib

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 9_

**December 11—Crib**

Delicate, slender fingers tucked and twisted with ease, and Sesshomaru watched, fascinated, as the woman he'd been admiring for years fashioned a small crib out of rope and bright red ribbon.

"Where did you learn to do that?" His own assigned task went unattended for the moment, and he absently capped the marker he'd been coloring with, much more interested in Kagome's basket weaving than in coloring the Christmas play poster.

"My grandmother taught me," she responded. She tucked another piece of ribbon and smiled wistfully. "I'd call her old-fashioned, and she'd say, 'Old-fashioned caught me your grandfather!' and she'd laugh and laugh." She chuckled, and then glanced up at him through her lashes, flushing prettily. "She used to tell me that maybe I'd catch my own husband one day."

For the rest of the day, he wondered if she knew that she already had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Gee, I'm sorta bad at updating every day, huh? *blush* I guess I'll just have to catch up!

**Words: **145


	12. Reindeer

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 9_

**December 12—Reindeer**

"Look Sessho-kun!"

Sesshomaru followed the line of Kagome's gloved finger, easily spotting the reindeer pen through the crowd. "Would you like to go see them?"

Brown eyes sparkled, and a hopeful smile stretched across pink lips as small hands clasped over a yellow coat-clad chest. "Could we?"

He held out a hand, and even through the cloth of their gloves, he reveled in the warmth of her fingers as they slipped into his own. Her cheeks flushed, and he allowed himself the luxury of pretending that she was his and he hers as they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100


	13. Wrapping

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 3 of 9_

**December 13—Wrapping**

"Let me take you to dinner."

The statement was unexpected, and Kagome looked up from her grading to see Sesshomaru leaning against her doorframe. "I—what?"

His mouth quirked. "Let me take you to dinner," he repeated, white-blonde hair glinting dully in the weak winter sunlight that spilled into her classroom window. She blinked.

"You want…to take me out?"

He inclined his head, and then stepped into the room, rounding her desk and leaning against the surface beside her. His cologne—a piney, woodsy scent that suited him well—wrapped around her. Kagome licked her lips.

"I…"

"Just once."

"…Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100


	14. Feast

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 4 of 9_

**December 14—Feast**

"There's no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this," Kagome confessed, glancing across the table at her date.

With a shrug, Sesshomaru plucked a dumpling from a bowl. "There's always a carryout box." His eyes darted over her head, and his lips twisted in annoyance. Kagome grinned; there was only one person who could make that expression cross Sesshomaru's face.

"Oi, wench, what're ya doin' with this jerkwad?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Yamaguchi Inuyasha gave her a roguish grin, his chef's hat tilted at a precarious angle and his coat giving off the scent of oil and wasabi.

"We're on a date, 'Yasha-kun," she responded, hoping that the brothers wouldn't get into one of their arguments in public.

Inuyasha cocked a brow, and his gaze swiveled to Sesshomaru. Oddly, the look they shared was non-threatening, and, after a moment, Inuyasha scoffed "Keh. Never thought I'd see the day." He rapped a knuckle on the table. "Alright, this one's on the house."

Before either one of them could protest, Inuyasha sauntered away, grinning. Kagome blinked, and Sesshomaru waved his chopsticks toward her food. "Eat up. We still have a movie to get to."

Kagome smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>200


	15. Gift

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 5 of 9_

**December 15—Gift**

_"For you"_, the envelope read. Recognizing Sesshomaru's handwriting, Kagome glanced around to be sure that her class was busy and then slipped a finger beneath the flap. There was paper inside, and she frowned. _What did he…?_

The paper was pulled free, and the waxy feel of a ticket made her heart quicken. There was only one reason why he would be giving her a ticket, and…A gasp tore itself from her throat, and she quickly waved off little Kanna's inquisitive glance. The girl smiled, and Kagome looked back down, shock and awe making her throat tight.

"I'd love to see The Nutcracker,"she'd told him the night before, when they were walking back to her apartment. "I've heard it's really good."

The fact that he had listened—and had gone through the trouble to get a ticket for her on such short notice—made her heart skip a beat…or two.

With a wistful sigh, Kagome stood, instructed the class to continue reading, and then stepped out of the classroom and ventured to the next door down. Sesshomaru's door was open, and his class, she knew, had gone to lunch, so she rapped lightly on the doorframe and crossed the threshold, feeling as though she were stepping into something far more intimate than a kindergarten classroom.

Golden-brown eyes watched her as she rounded the desk, leaning on it much like he had done when he'd asked her out two days before. She ran her thumb over the ticket's glossy surface.

"Does more than one date make us an item?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket identical to the one she held in her hands. Pushing it between her fingers, he said, "Only if you want it to be that way."

Kagome took a deep breath, gazed into his eyes, and passed the ticket back to him. "I think I'd like that."

The smile he gave her took her breath, and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>330


	16. Snow Globe

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 6 of 9_

**December 16—Snow Globe**

"I thought you said eight—it's seven-thirty," Kagome teased, locking her door.

Hands in his pockets, Sesshomaru shrugged. "Changed my mind." She seemed pleased by that, and looped her arm through his as they left the building and began the walk toward one of the richer neighborhoods. She always went to see their lights, she'd told him, and so he'd promised that they would make a date of it—their first date as a true couple.

The first snow flurries began to fall as soon as they made it across town, and Kagome giggled, staring up into the cloudy sky.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm in a snow globe," she responded lightly, "and someone just shook it up."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you know this someone?"

"Maybe," she responded slyly.

He chuckled, and she hugged his arm closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>138


	17. Red

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 7 of 9_

**December 17—Red**

She'd fussed and fretted over her outfit all the way to the store, but Miroku's wolf whistle managed to ease a bit of her anxiety. Giggling and allowing him to pull her into a hug, she gave the jewelry store clerk an obliging twirl. "So I didn't go overboard?"

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku asked incredulously, grinning. "If I wasn't already married, I'd be proposing right here."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned against a display case. "So what did you need? The ballet starts in half an hour and I still have to get to the theatre."

Miroku rounded the counter, pulling a set of keys from his pocket. "I've got something for you." He reached into a drawer, glancing up at her with mischievous eyes. "And you've got on the perfect dress for it, too."

Curious, Kagome leaned closer, and then gasped as Miroku opened a black velvet box, displaying the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

Hanging on a delicate silver chain was an interconnected set of five silver honeycomb, their circular shape leaving a cherry blossom shaped void in the center which was set with a multifaceted diamond that glinted red in the light.

"Oh, Miroku, that's gorgeous!" At his urging, she carefully lifted the necklace out of the blue silk of its box.

"It's yours," the man said, snapping the box shut before making his way around the counter.

"What? No, I couldn't—"

"It's already paid for, 'Gome-chan." He pulled the necklace from her fingers and clasped it behind her neck as she lifted her hair.

"Miroku, you didn't—"

"Oh no, of course not! It's from your Secret Santa." Kagome frowned and opened her mouth, but Miroku held up a hand. "You can grill me later…don't you have a ballet to get to?"

Kagome gasped, thanked her longtime friend, and hurriedly left the store.

And through her date, as pleasant as it was, Kagome wondered.

Sesshomaru went to bed that night with a smile on his face, pleased that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>345


	18. Choir

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 8 of 9_

**December 18—Choir**

Sesshomaru found himself annoyed, and it was all Kagome's fault.

It wasn't that he was being dragged around the city and made to sing in front of total strangers, because as long as she kept smiling, he didn't care. It wasn't even that she'd asked him to go on a school field trip on his mandatory day off.

No, he was upset—and upset was a word he _didn't_ use lightly—because Higurashi Kagome, his girlfriend of exactly one day, wouldn't let him hold her hand.

He sighed, and shoved his fisted hands into his pockets. Kagome shot him an apologetic glance, and when they stopped to let their gang of kindergarteners into yet another business office for their annual caroling visit, she stretched up onto her tiptoes, cheeks red, and brushed her lips along the underside of his jaw.

He decided that he could go without her hand…so long as he had the memory of her kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>158


	19. Candles

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 9 of 9_

**December 19—Candles**

"Happy birthday, Rin-chan!" Kagome called, waving goodbye to the jovial little girl as her mother helped her into the car. She watched until the two had gone down the drive, and then turned to go back to her room and finish her grading for the day.

Her shoes clicked as she went down the hall, and on a whim she bypassed her classroom and paused at Sesshomaru's, where she noticed that the magnolia candle that usually sat on her desk was on his, lit. Sesshomaru was standing at the white board, hands tucked into the pockets of his khaki uniform slacks, and she stood at the door for a moment, the soothing scent of magnolia twining about her head.

_He looks good in that jacket,_ she thought absently, the dark red of it contrasting well with the paleness of his hair. He turned, and she smiled softly, going to stand beside him. "You stole my candle."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and bent to press his nose against her shoulder. "Borrowed," he corrected glibly.

"Why?"

"It smells like you." He drew in a deep breath to emphasize his point, and Kagome smiled into his shoulder, heart fluttering.

It looked like she was going to have buy a pine scented candle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's the last one for today! I'll see you all tomorrow, and thanks for reading!

**Words: **212


	20. Green

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

**December 20—Green**

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone in three days?"

Kagura glanced up. "This is hardly the time for serious conversation, Higurashi."

Fingers smeared with green paint, Kagome pouted. "Yeah, I know, but…" Eyes lifted nervously to her face. "I think I might be, well..."

Kagura hummed. "If you believe in it," she responded after a moment, "then I suppose that falling in love is possible in three days." She cast a sly look at her fellow teacher. "Besides, you've been in love with Yamaguchi-san for years."

She could tell that Kagome wanted to protest, but then, with a small smile and two quick swipes of her coated fingers, she drew a little green heart onto her paper. "Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah, I guess I have."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>130


	21. Elf

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 2_

**December 21—Elf**

"Gods, this movie is ridiculous," Kagome muttered wryly, a smile in her voice.

Arm around her shoulders, Sesshomaru glanced down at her TV-lit face. "I thought you watched it every year?"

"Oh, I do," she confirmed, grinning. "But that doesn't mean that it's not ridiculous."

He hummed. By the time the credits rolled, the petite woman had fallen asleep, her warmth curled comfortably into his side. He tugged her closer, laid his cheek on top of her head, and thought about the ring in his bedside drawer.

_Just four more days_, he thought. _Four more days…and then she'll be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there I go again, not updating on time. *shakes head*. Please forgive me!

**Words: **100


	22. Sleigh

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 2_

**December 22—Sleigh**

The horse drawn carriage was made to look like a sleigh, and Kagome giggled at the antler headdresses that the four white horses had strapped to their heads. "Don't you think that's a little uncomfortable for them?" she wondered, accepting his help into the luxuriously cushioned transport.

"They're probably used to it," he answered, sliding in on the opposite seat and shutting the door behind him. She shrugged with a conceding hum, flexing her gloved fingers before shoving her hands beneath her jean clad thighs. The carriage was closed, but despite the comfortable interior—and perhaps _because_ of it—there was no heat to be had. He reached for her hands, removed her gloves, and tugged her fingers up to his mouth, blowing heated air over her skin.

As her fingers warmed, so did her cheeks, and although they had come to see the spectacular Christmas light displays that Nagano prefecture set up every year, he thought that she was much more breathtaking than any display could ever be.

His heart lurched in his chest, and he closed his eyes.

The three words perched precariously on the tip of his tongue slowly sank back down into his belly, and he smiled reassuringly when he gained his composure and looked at her once more. Waving off her concern, he redirected her attention to the magnificent displays passing them by, and they spent the rest of their sleigh ride in easy companionship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there's the last one for tonight…I'm going to try and get the next chapter of _The Twelfth Concubine _written and posted tonight, but unfortunately I can't promise that it'll get done. Anyway, thanks for reading this little drabble, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Words: **240


	23. Peace

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 1 of 2_

**December 23—Peace**

He was watching her work, and while it normally would've made Kagome nervous to know that anyone—much less the man she was dating—was watching her cook, she found that Sesshomaru's presence only made her feel peaceful.

A glance over her shoulder showed that he had emptied his soda can. "Do you want another cola?"

He shook his head, and then stood and joined her at the counter. "Can I help?"

Feigning skepticism, Kagome cocked a brow. "I don't know…can you?"

"Only if you have liability insurance."

The deadpan delivery made her laugh, and eventually Sesshomaru allowed the serious expression he wore to be replaced by a grin. She waved him to a group of onions, and as he leveled her with an accusing glare, she shrugged. "I've been holding off on those." She cocked her head to one side, lips twitching. "I knew you'd ask to help." With a grumble that was betrayed by the playful twinkle in his eyes, Sesshomaru pulled a chopping knife from the block and a cutting board from the drawer beside him.

Their elbows brushed as they worked, and Kagome smiled, calm—and full-blossomed love—filling her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>195


	24. Hope

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

_Update 2 of 2_

**December 24—****Hope**

They'd easily agreed to visit both of their families tonight, but as they stood on the front porch of his parents' home, Sesshomaru sensed nervousness from his petite girlfriend—who was furiously biting at her bottom lip. He looked down at her and frowned. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, but the door opened, and his father's second wife stood beaming in the doorway, welcoming them with her usual grace and bubbly personality. Kagome handed over the bottle of wine they'd bought as well as the dish of gingerbread cookies he'd demanded she make, smiling and nodding as though she weren't just chewing her bottom lip seconds before.

Izayoi left them to put their gifts in the kitchen, and Sesshomaru gently removed Kagome's coat. She fiddled with her fingers, and he tilted her head up with a finger, not liking the timidity he saw in her eyes.

"You don't have to be nervous," he reassured. "It's not like you've never met my family before."

"But…" She nibbled at her lip again, and he deftly removed the flesh from between her teeth.

"No buts. Everything is going to be fine." He turned away to hang up their coats, and when he looked back to her, there was a tentative hope in her big eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Besides, my mother only came because she heard you would be here."

At mention of his mother—the two had gotten terrifyingly close during the whirlwind summer they'd spent shopping and having "girl talk"—Kagome's face brightened, and Sesshomaru felt his own tentative hope curl tighter in his breast.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>272


	25. Angel

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I, Aubrey Simone, make no money from the writing or posting of this Christmastime fic.

**December 25—Angel**

Sesshomaru had no misgivings about telling Kagome how beautiful she was, and despite the fact that they were only going to take a walk in the park and enjoy the snowfall, he thought that she was even lovelier because of what he was going to be doing.

She easily tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they laughed and joked as they walked, engulfed in their own little world—their own personal snow globe. When he stopped at a secluded park bench and he urged her to sit, she gazed curiously at him, blushing when he murmured that her shoe was untied. Deftly, he tugged and tucked until the boot laces were in a neat bow, and then, hands on her jean clad thighs, he stretched up and kissed her softly.

"You're beautiful…like an angel."

The compliment flattered her, as he'd intended. "Thank you." Her words were shy despite the fact that he regularly praised her beauty, and her wit, and her intelligence, and he smiled. The tenderness that had rose up in his chest during their sleigh ride bunched up in the back of his throat again, and this time, he refused to swallow them.

"I love you." Her eyes widened. "I've always loved you," he continued, admitting what he'd longed to admit to her for years. He reached into his coat pocket and tugged a red velvet box free. She gasped, and her gloved hands flew to her mouth, the thick material absorbing the tears that leaked from her shimmering eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru…!"

"Higurashi Kagome, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

And in a voice thick with tears and happiness, Kagome responded. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times _yes_!"

He opened the box, and around the laughter at the note he'd slipped inside—_"Merry Christmas, from your Secret Santa"_, it read—Kagome happily accepted his love and his proposal.

Just as he'd planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there you are! I apologize for not having this out yesterday, but my day was hectic! I _still_ haven't been to bed, and it's nearly 10 am! *yawn*

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic, and thanks so much for reading!

**Words: **320


End file.
